lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité
by Cluxie Michaelis
Summary: heyyy donc cette fic est un yaoi entre Ciel et Sébastian dans laquelle Ciel fait des rêves des plus érotiques et il se pourrait que ces rêves le fasse basculer dans la luxure. Attention ! Yaoi explicite et c'est un OneShot. n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. :*


Bonjour, Bonsoir:

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit yaoi entre Ciel et Sébastian. Il s'agit d'un oneshot mais je ferais surement une page spéciale pour les reviews.

Il s'agit donc comme je vous le disais d'un yaoi assez explicite je préviens, j'ai conservé l'histoire dans son intégralité je n'ai pas modifier de personnages, il n'y aura donc pas de réel modification sur ce que vous connaissez de black butler (sauf un couple avéré).

bref assez parlé, savourez !

* * *

 **oneshot: Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité:**

C'était une nuit comme les autres au manoir des phantomhive ou presque. Le jeune comte était en proie à des rêves des plus étranges. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas des cauchemars mais des rêves tout aussi mouvementés. En effet depuis quelques temps déjà Ciel semblait fantasmer sur son majordome. Ses idées (des plus perverses) s'exprimaient librement chaque nuit. Chacun de ses rêves érotiques commençaient de la même manière. Sébastian rentrait dans la chambre du petit comte et le préparait pour la nuit. Et c'est à ce moment chaque rêve divergeait. Soit Ciel gardait son majordome dans sa chambre et laissait place à la luxure soit il se glissait dans la chambre du majordome une fois que celui-ci avait rejoint cette dernière. Cette nuit la, le comte avait rejoint dans ses rêves Sébastian dans sa chambre.

Le jeune comte se faufilait à travers les longs couloirs de son manoir en direction des appartements de son diable de majordome. Sébastian venait d'arriver dans sa chambre et était entrain de se dévêtir dans sa salle de bain. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit son jeune maître rentrer. Il sourit, prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de son bassin laissant ainsi son torse parfait libre de tout vêtement. Il s'avança dans la chambre où Ciel avait pris place. Le jeune comte s'était assis sur le lit de son domestique. Ce dernier commença à s'approcher dangereusement du lit et grimpa dessus tout en marchant lentement sur les draps en direction de son contractant. Le surplombant bientôt de toute sa longueur. Le jeune borgne passa une main autour de la nuque du plus âgé tandis qu'une autre commençait à descendre pour dénouer la serviette qui couvrait le membre du démon:

-« voulez-vous vraiment jouer à ce jeux monsieur ? » susurra le démon dans son oreille. Comme pour acquiescer, Ciel l'embrassa et fit tomber la serviette. Le démon se jeta alors sur son coup et commença à le dévorer. Puis il commença à descendre vers le torse offert de son jeune maître. Il y laissa une longue ligne de salive avant d'attendre le membre érigé du comte. Il commença alors des mouvements lents.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Il était haletant et se sentait à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il devait (encore) se soulager car il savait que cette envie ne disparaîtrait pas d'aussitôt. Il retira donc son boxer se mit sur le ventre et commença de lents mouvements en imaginant son membre se frotter aux corps de son majordome. Il se rendit vite compte que ces frottements n'étaient pas suffisant et se remit sur le dos où il commença à caresser sa virilité de plus en plus durement. Il ne pu contenir de légers gémissements et appela sans le vouloir Sébastian.

« -mmmh…..mmah…Seba.. ..seba..aaahh.» il vînt alors dans sa mains. Il entendit des bruits de pas préssés de pas dans le couloir. « j'ai du l'appeler un peu trop fort, quel idiot je fais ! » se dit le jeune comte qui cherchait à dissimuler les preuves de son acte. Sébastian toqua à la porte attendant la réponse de son maître.

-bocchan ? Puis-je me permettre d'entrer ? Vous m'avez appelé tout va bien ?

\- no..non.. tout vas bi…bien. Tu peux disposer. Ciel dit cela d'une voix des plus tremblantes.

\- bien monsieur… » Ciel n'entendit plus de bruit de pas et s'endormit les joues rougies par la honte causée par son activité.

Au matin, ciel se réveilla une boule occupait ses entrailles. Il s'agissait d'une boule emplie de désir. Il savait que cette boule était une boule de chaleur. il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Sébastian n'arrive pour le sortir de son lit. Le seul problème c'est qu'il refusait que son diable de majordome ne le voit dans cette état surtout en sachant qu'il était la cause de ce trouble. Il se leva donc et alla s'adosser à la porte afin d'entendre son majordome arriver. Il prit une grosse respiration et laissa sa main commençait à trouver son chemin sur son torse avant de descendre directement au niveau de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il commença de vigoureux allé-retour tout en pensant à son majordome et au fait que ce soit les mains de ce dernier qui le découvre. A cette idée il rougit et vînt plus rapidement que prévu. Il se coucha sur la tranche à même le sol et s'endormit.

Lorsque Sébastian entra dans la chambre il trouva son maître recroquevillé sur le sol, nu et entrain de gémir dans son sommeil.

-"mmm...ah..mm arrête..mmaah..a. Sébastian ouvrit grands ses yeux carmins. Se pourrait-il que son bocchan est des rêves érotiques ? Il sentait son sexe durcir légèrement à cette idée et ne pu s'empêcher de caresser doucement son sexe par dessus le tissu. il pacha un léger soupir. le jeune garçon quand à lui se tortiller sur le sol à la recherche de friction.

-"ah...att-end..mmmhh..Sébasmm..Stian.." Sébastian se figea ! son maître avait des rêves peu chastes dont il faisait parti ? Il remarqua alors des traces blanchâtres sur les mains de Ciel. il s'approcha alors doucement de son maître afin de sentir son souffle rapide sur son visage. le jeune comte gémissait toujours ce qui ne faisait que rendre plus excité son majordome. Ce dernier pris finalement son sexe en main et se masturba au rythmes des soupirs et gémissements du plus jeune.

-"Tu veux que je te touche la ? Susurra le diable de majordome dans l'oreille de notre belle au bois dormant.

-mm.. con..tinu..aahhhmm. Le démon passa sa main libre sur le corps du jeune garçon avant d'attraper son sexe fièrement érigé.

-C'est..tro..ha..trop..mm..bonn..plus..vite..AAH! Sébastian s'executa et vit le jeune comte se tordre de plaisir. il jouit alors dans sa propre main gantée mais n'avait pas fini de jouer du plus jeune. Il voulait voir jusqu'où irait la luxure.

-Je..crois que je...mmm..vient...". Sebastian s'approcha alors de son oreille et dit:

-Vient ciel..." ciel vint dans un cris et se réveilla en sursaut. il vit alors son majordome face a lui entrain de retirer ses gants souillé et se lécher avidement les lèvres.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là sombre imbécile ! Que, Que s'est il passé ?!" Il regarda alors autour de lui. Il était par terre des taches blanchâtres autour de lui. Il vit alors tout ses souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire... il avait encore eu un rêve des plus tumultueux et cette fois il avait était pris sur le vif. Il se repris alors et gifla violemment son majordome qui écarquilla les yeux.

-"comment as tu pu toucher ainsi ton maître ? sale pervers ! Sébastian ricana et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sarcastique.

-Allons monsieur, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous plaindre, depuis le temps que vous en rêviez !

-Que ? qu'est ce que tu raconte ! c'est absolument faux je... je ne rêve pas de ça et encore moins avec toi !

-ah oui ? sébastian s'approcha du visage rougissant du jeune garçon. dans ce cas, repoussez moi!

Sébastian embrassa alors son jeune maître qui écarquilla les yeux mais qui ne le repoussa pas. au moment où il sentit la langue joueuse de Sébastian sur ses lèvres. Il se ressaisit et le repoussa. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de braise de son majordome il détourna le regard. Sébastian le vit trembler et il décida donc de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. A son plus grand étonnement ciel ne le repoussa pas et il s'accrocha même a lui. Il le porta jusqu'a son lit et le plaça sous son corps. Il recommencèrent à s'embrasser mais cette fois, Ciel s'y abandonna totalement. C'était un baiser chaud, doux, passionné il donnait même presque l'impression d'être empli d'amour.

Sébastian commença alors a dévorer le cou de son maître. Il fut stopper par Ciel qui le repoussa légèrement. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença a déshabiller sauvagement son majordome sous ses yeux ébahis. Quelques secondes plus tard le majordome des enfers se retrouva sur le dos, son jeune maître sur lui.

-"monsieur vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends si vous continuer...

-alors montre moi... il s'approcha de son oreille et susurra depuis le temps je t'ai enfin pour moi. Sébastian écarquilla les yeux, la personne qui quelque seconde avant avait refuser son baiser se jeter littéralement a son cou ? C'en était trop pour lui il ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain il sentit une langue sur son oreille ce qui lui fit totalement perdre le contrôle. Le jeune garçon se retrouva de nouveau sous son majordome qui commençait déjà à dévorer sauvagement sa peau laiteuse. Sebastian s'attaqua ensuite aux deux boutons de chaires roses offerts du bleuet. Il l'entendit gémir fortement lorsqu'il s'amusait à les maltraiter. Sa bouche quand à elle, commençait descendre pour rejoindre de ces boutons roses et les mordit. Le jeune compte se tordit sous la sensation. Le démon empoigna le sexe du jeune comte et fit de très, très légères frictions. Le petit comte poussa la tête du démon afin que sa bouche descende vers son sexe. Sébastian sourit et accepta de soulager son maître avec l'aide de sa bouche talentueuse.

-"mmaahh.. seba..stian plus.. ." Sébastian cessa alors de lécher la verge de son amant et le prit entièrement en bouche. Ciel trembla de bien être et au bout de quelques mouvement il vînt dans la bouche de son majordome qui accepta avec plaisir son offrande.

Ciel encore embrumer par le plaisir sentit alors quelque chose titiller son entré. Il écarquilla les yeux et vit les lèvres de son majordome s'abattre sur les siennes. Il sentit alors un deuxième doigts le pénétrer et gémit plus fortement de douleur. Sébastian voyant la présence de la douleur sur le visage de son jeune maître décida de le distraire en reprenant ses mouvements sur sa verge. Une fois qu'il jugea le garçon prêt il sortit ses doigts. Ciel gémit de manque mais poussa un léger cris lorsqu'il sentit le sexe imposant de son diable de majordome contre son entré. Ce dernier poussa lentement en son maître et une fois entièrement en lui s'immobilisa. Le jeune garçon embrassa son majordome et poussa légèrement ses hanches contre les siennes. Le démon pris cela pour un accord et commença a bouger.

-"mmmm..aie..

-Je vous ais fait mal monsieur ?

-Non continue..mmm...plus aah plus Sébastian. Sébastian bougea plus fort touchant au passage la prostate du jeune comte qui hurla de joie à la sensation.

-Plus... le majordome devint alors beaucoup plus violent maltraitant la prostate de son contractant. Ciel s'accrocha désespérément à Sébastian s'empalant le plus profondément possible sur le sexe de son amant.

-Séba...mm..c'est aaah.. tellement..mmm..bon..je vais..mm

-Laissez vous allé jeune maître ou plutôt... Ciel. Sébastian prononça son nom d'une voix suave et envoutante. Ciel fut surpris du ton de la voix de Sébastian et surtout d'entendre son nom. Il vînt alors violemment entre leurs corps. Sentant les muscles de l'anneau de chaire de Ciel se resserrer autour de sa verge, Sébastian quand à lui se répandit au fond de son cadet. Tout deux étaient a bout de souffle.

-"Je vais reporter vos activités de ce matin jeune maître." Ciel acquiesça et se glissa sous les draps où il invitât le démons le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et pris le bleuet dans ses bras avant de le voir sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà pour cette Fic j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que c'était pas trop dur à lire. Une petite review ?alléeeee ! Ca motive l'écriture et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ceux n'oublier pas que vous pouvez retrouver mes autres fics sur mon profil et pourquoi pas me suivre ?! bon j'arrête la mon délir à bientôt pour une prochaine fic.

XOXO Chloé-san


End file.
